Riri Itou
Riri Itou is the protagonist from Period 37. With her best friends Mako and Misao she is part of the Hijiri Alliance, but she longs for something more with her handsome classmate. Bio Appearance Riri is an average looking teen or pre-teen with rounded eyes that have a slight corner slant. Her dark colored hair is chin-length and frames her face with thick bangs mostly brushed aside and her ears are covered. She wears a cardigan over her school uniform. Personality Spirited and easily excited, Riri adores Hijiri for being a kind young man to everyone. She is coy and playful and likely to become swept up in her feelings that she isn't afraid to "bend the rules" of the alliance if it meant getting closer to him. However she is also shy and meek, and doesn't have much confidence. While she loves her friends, her paranoia and stress eventually causes her to snap under the belief they are trying to kill her. After turning on them she comes off as cruelly indifferent and only focused on protecting Hijiri with the book. History One day Riri ran up to her friends to inform them of some good news she heard recently. Namely, their personal idol Hijiri just broke up with his girlfriend. As he and their fellow classmates join, she thinks about how angelic and kind he is- despite his annoying friends. Before class begins Riri happens to spot the misanga he has on and she suggests they make a set as well. The girls head to the library, where one friend mentions how frequently Riri copies Hijiri. But she sees nothing wrong with it considering they are good friends and made the Hijiri Alliance. After locating the crafting book needed to learn how to make a misanga, Riri is distracted when she hears a couple of girls discussing "The Witch's Book" She is enticed by what she is told, and she thinks about Hijiri but quickly forces herself to remember that he is not an option. She and her friends agreed. However, she is quickly tested when she runs into him a few days later. She is flustered as he begins speaking to her and reveals having joined the Beautification committee, and Riri anxiously tells her friends the news afterwards. While happy for her they remind her that she isn't allowed to try to date him, and Riri claims that she didn't intend to. But when they begin to see her get closer to him, they grow suspicious. It's then strange things begin happening, with Riri calling out to Hijiri on the stairwell and then falling down when something clutches her ankle. She is unable to understand what could have happened though- and her friends nonchalant attitude about causes her further concern. Seeing Hijiri, she gets up to apologize for not showing up as promised that morning when a light from the ceiling crashes down before her and alarms everyone. As someone runs off to fetch a teacher she connects the similarities of the situation and notices her friends odd expressions, causing her to wonder if they are involved. Testing her theory out, she decides to check Mako's bag due to her friends being away in P.E. but when they return to catch her in the act she quickly demands an explanation, accusing them of hurting her out of jealousy. They deny having the book though, then turn it around on her by saying she must have used it to make him switch committees- which she denies as well. When a few students begin to enter the room, Riri hurriedly runs away. Frustrated, Riri attempts to figure out what could be going on with her friends, who she assumed would never resort to such measures. She refuses to acknowledge her part in this though, and pulls at the misanga as Hijiri shows up to speak to her. Seeing how ill she looks he offers to help her to the nurses office- but before she can say anything else, the large window next to them suddenly shatters. She ignores the few bloody cuts she got when she finds the girls twisted smirks staring back at her, and in this instance she denounces their friendships and rips the misanga off. She takes off to find them, and seeing the girls stand by a set of stairs, she is overcome with rage and pushes them off with as much force as she can, much to their shock when they see her approaching. She takes off -just as other students find the bodies- and heads straight for Misao's bag to check. But when she doesn't find the book she assumes they hid it back at the Library and heads there to find a girl holding it. She asks about it and the girl mentions that someone just returned it. Startled by this, Riri notices that it would be impossible for the girls to have returned it just now. Oh well, it's not her problem anymore. Her focus is protecting Hijiri at all cost when she realizes what other dangers could befall him, or her if someone was to get their hands on it. She opens the book to look for a good spell- unaware of the bookcase behind her making a bunch of creaks. But just as she sees the check-out card and takes it out for further inspection, she is horrified when the bookcase suddenly comes crashing down on top of her. Quotes Trivia *Riri shares similarities with Tomoe Miura. **Both of their 'lessons' involved a special book of some type. **Both girls have short, dark colored hair. **They both have two friends, and over the story their friendships are shown suffering. **Both girls are shown willing to sacrifice said friendships but outwardly come across as being meek. **Both suffer a bloody death at the end of the story. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females